Mon père, ce héros!
by JustTivaAddict
Summary: Une famille brisée... Une femme qui essaie de se reconstruire... Venez lire et donnez votre avis ! :D


Mon père, ce héros !

Assise à la fenêtre, j'observe la pluie qui tombe…Je ne saurais vous dire depuis combien de temps cela dure…Une heure, un jour, un mois…

En faite si je peux, la pluie ne cesse de tomber depuis des jours, 15 jours pour être exacte…

Cela fait 15 jours, qu'il pleure dans mon cœur comme il pleut sur la ville…

J'en viens même à me demander si la pluie ne cherche pas à partager ma peine, ma douleur et ma souffrance…

Je me sens perdue, vaincue, je ne serai plus jamais la même sans lui.

Nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre, ici et pour toujours !

Je sais que nous l'étions, et je sais qu'il le savait aussi …

Ça fait toujours plus mal que ce que l'on pourrait croire.

On ne peut même pas mettre de mots sur ce que l'on ressent tellement c'est difficile à décrire. On a même du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

Le seul truc dont l'on est sûr, c'est que ça fait terriblement souffrir et on se demande si on arrivera à s'en remettre, à guérir.

On réalise que la personne nous manque plus que d'habitude.

On réalise qu'on a besoin d'elle à nos côtés, à chaque instant.

On réalise qu'on l'aime vraiment.

On pense davantage à elle.

On se rend compte à quel point on tient à cette personne et à quel point elle nous est importante.

On se rend compte en regardant les photos qu'elle est encore plus belle qu'avant.

Tout semble s'être intensifié depuis sa mort, et la douleur l'est encore plus.

Mais désormais, plus rien n'a d'importance puisqu'il n'est plus là.

Je le vois lorsque je ferme les yeux, j'entend encore son rire, peut être qu'un jour, je comprendrai pourquoi tout ce que je touche meurt.

Pourquoi, tous ceux que j'aime viennent à mourir ?!

Mais ce matin, tout me paraît tellement surfait. Cette idée que des bonnes choses arrivent aux gens bien et qu'il y a de magie dans ce monde et que les plus vertueux pourront en bénéficier. Trop de gens bien souffrent sur cette terre pour que ce genre de théorie soit vrai. Et trop de prières restent sans réponse.

On persiste à dire que tout finira par s'arranger, tout se passera bien. Mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas et quand on s'en rend compte, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

Il n'y a aucune magie dans ce monde. Plus depuis quinze jours.

On est censé continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était ? On doit faire avec ? C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. On se remet à rire et on se rappelle le bon vieux temps. Je n'ai aucune envie de me remettre à rire.

Quand j'y pense, j'espère bien ne plus pouvoir rire ou entendre de blagues de toute ma vie.

Parce qu'il n'est plus la pour me les raconter et rire avec moi…

Je suis la fragilité, il était ma force.

J'ai les larmes, il avait les rires.

J'avais les promesses, il avait la confiance…

J'avais la peur, il avait les bras…

J'avais la colère, il avait la douceur…

Mais à nous deux, on avait l'amour, le vrai !

Parce que j'ai le cœur et lui ses battements…

Nous n'avions pas fini de nous aimer. Non ! Pas fini ! Tout nous a été retiré trop vite. Il nous restait tant à faire.

Une vie entière, peut être.

Un amour total, pourquoi tout s'est arrêté ?!

J'essaie d'apprendre à vivre sans lui.

Chaque jour, j'essaie ! Je vous jure que j'essaie. Je n'y arrive pas !

- Ziva ! Souffla une voix derrière elle

- …

- Ton fils à besoin de toi ! Dit il en posant une main sur son épaule

- Je ne peux pas Gibbs ! Murmura t-elle

- Bien sur que si ! Tu ne vas pas rester ici, devant cette fenêtre le restant de ta vie ! Insista Gibbs

- Il lui ressemble tellement…Ses yeux, sa bouche et son nez ! Enuméra Ziva la voix pleine de sanglots

- Justement, il continue de vivre à travers lui, Aaron n'a que 5 ans et il a déjà perdu son père, il a besoin de toi, il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu es si distante avec lui !

Il faut que tu lui parles et que tu lui expliques que rien n'est de sa faute! Informa Gibbs

- C'est tellement dur sans lui…

- Je sais ! Et **tu as le droit de pleurer et toi seule peut décider combien de temps ça va durer mais Tony ne voudrait sûrement pas te voir dans cet état et à ce point détruite.**

**Vas lui parler et donne lui tout l'amour que tu as pour lui Ziva ! Fait le ! Souffla Gibbs d'un ton paternel**

- D'accord !répondit elle en se levant

Chambre de son fils

- Maman ! S'exclama Aaron en la voyant entrer

- Je suis désolée mon ange ! Tellement désolée ! Sanglota Ziva dans les bras de son fils

- Papy Jet' m'a dit que papa était un héros ! C'est vrai Maman ?! Demanda Aaron

- Oui, c'est vrai mon chéri…Papa était un héros ! Affirma Ziva en essuyant ses larmes

- Pourquoi il est mort alors ?! Ca ne meurt pas les héros ! dit-il les yeux pleins de larmes

- Si mon bébé, il arrive que des héros meurent pour laissez la place à d'autres héros, ton papa sera toujours dans notre cœur même si aujourd'hui il n'es plus la…

- D'accord…Dis maman ?! Reprit son fils

- Oui mon chéri ?!

- Si papa était un héros, je serai quoi moi plus tard ?!

- Tu seras un homme mon fils ! Répondit fièrement Ziva en serrant son fils dans ses bras

**_Finalement ce qui compte le plus, c'est d'arriver à accepter que, aussi seule que l'on soit, aussi malheureuse que l'on puisse être, avec l'aide de ceux qui nous entourent on tiendra le coup. _**


End file.
